


stranded in space.

by noahloveszombies (orphan_account)



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Hurt No Comfort, I guess???, Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, Plot Twists, Suicide, TommyInnit-centric, hehe, idk what to tag this as., theres a kinda big twist at the end :D several in fact, tommy and wilbur are brothers in this, uhhhh you probably will expect one impostor but not the other, ummm. just among us but from a more realistic standpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noahloveszombies
Summary: As far as they were aware, their entire fleet was gone. Slaughtered from the inside, by those inhuman.. things. They were the only ones left. Trapped in an ever-expanding universe, their only hope of survival being to contact Earth before those things found their way onto their own ship, too.or; what if among us got a little too real?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	stranded in space.

At first, going to space with his best friend and older brother had seemed like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. A chance to see the stars as they were, beautiful and bright and so close, yet so far away... it was safe to say all three of them had been enthusiastic about going.

And then the rumours had started up.

They were minimal, at first- apparently some ships had gone off the radar, but nothing too worrying. Faulty communication systems, probably.  Then over half of the other ships in their fleet had disappeared. Without a trace. Forever lost, in the void of the universe. But Tommy and Tubbo had both remained optimistic. It had to be one big coincidence, or a prank played on the first-timers. Spaceships like these don't just disappear!

Very quickly, they learned that sometimes they do.

The captain of their number-neighbor ship in the fleet, 248-PX (their ship was 249-LZ), had left them a chilling message one day. Something about how they could trust no-one. The disappearances were caused by otherworldly  _ things, _ that looked and acted just like your friends, but they weren't. You couldn't even tell the difference.  It had just been the captain, a member of his crew, and one of those things- he had called it an impostor, which seemed oddly fitting. He had locked himself in the Navigations section of his own ship. He didn't know where the other crewmate was. He sounded terrified.

The next thing on the message was the sound of a vent opening, a blood-curdling scream, and then static.

Wilbur had apparently been the one to find the message. He seemed spacier, ever since.

And as far as they were aware, the entire fleet was gone. Slaughtered from the inside, by those inhuman.. things. They were the only ones left. Trapped in an ever-expanding universe, their only hope of survival being to contact Earth before those things found their way onto their own ship, too.

* * *

Tommy awakes that day, feeling just as he had for a little while now. Nervous, but overall, optimistic. Help would come. If Tubbo believed that, then so did he.

As he emerges from his room, bleary-eyed and struggling with the zipper for his spacesuit, Fundy stops him. "Hey," he begins, "there's been some odd stuff happening with the electrical systems. Do you think you could go look at the wiring?"

Tommy sighs, but nods anyway, knowing there's no wriggling out of tasks when it comes to Fundy. The man's got a silver tongue, and a certain kind of wit that makes it impossible to deny him.  But this time, there doesn't seem to be any ulterior motive. He seems genuine as he thanks Tommy and rushes off, probably to talk with Wilbur about boring spaceship shit.

Nothing in the electrical room strikes him as odd at first. Everything seems to be working, but just in case, he flips a panel open at random.

The room seems to drop a few degrees. His blood runs cold.

The wires have been sliced clean through the middle, intentionally, as if with a knife. This was no tripped fuse, or power surge. This was intentional sabotage.

Fixing the wires is the last thought that runs through his head- the first one being to  _ run. _ His footfalls echo through his ears as he dashes through the spaceship's hull, sliding to a stop in the Cafeteria and  _ slamming _ his hand on the emergency button. The poor old thing was about to see a lot more usage in the coming days.

People filter in from all directions, and Tommy barely has it in him to wait. As soon as the last person enters, he starts speaking.

"Fundy told me to go to Electrical," he begins, not bothering to address the room by its full name. "Because of some odd shit that's been happening. When I went in, I decided to check one of the panels, and the wires had been  _ cut, _ straight down the middle."

Wilbur eyes him from across the table. "Tommy, are you suggesting sabotage?"

Tommy locks eyes with him.

"I'm saying there's an impostor among us."

Niki's hand flies down to Wilbur's. Tubbo shuffles a little closer to him, and even Dream looks a little wary.

Minx, of course, is the first to be skeptical. If it were anyone else, she'd roll her eyes, but she just gives Tommy a steely look. "Are you  _ sure? _ " she asks. "It couldn't just be a mistake, or somethin' caused completely naturally? I-I don't think we should be callin' i...  _ impostor _ just yet, Tommy."

"You can come see," Tommy replies. "I swear it's intentional. Like someone pulled out a knife, and snapped them all down the middle. I fucking  _ promise. _ This isn't just a power surge, it's somebody running around cutting wires."

Tubbo pipes up from beside him. "Uh, it's scary, but- but I believe you. And I'm sure everybody else does."

Fundy's ears lay flat. "I  _ knew _ something was up. Thank you for checking for me, honestly."

They all decide to split up, and find and repair as much damage as they can.

Tommy decides to go with Tubbo.

He figures that if there's anyone he can trust, it's him. Tubbo has always been there, a constant force in his life- if he had been replaced by some kind of  _ thing _ , Tommy's pretty confident he would be able to pick up on it.  Tubbo has never been a good liar, anyway.

They stick close together, as Tommy leads him into the electrical room, and pries the panel back open. Tubbo's eyes shoot wide open as he sees the wires.  "You weren't exaggerating..." he breathes, reaching forward a little to take one in his hands.

Tommy slowly takes it from him, and presses it up to the corresponding wire end- for some reason, it sticks. He almost laughs to himself at the sight. There's absolutely no way this should be working, but it is, so he does the same thing with the other three, and feels an odd sense of accomplishment as he closes the panel again. Tubbo gives him a big smile, which only boosts his mood.

Minx walks in while they're standing there, and sticks around to chat for a while, before telling them she has to upload some data in here. Just so they know where to find her. Just in case something happens to her after they leave.

Tubbo tells her not to think like that, as he and Tommy walk out.

They're about to walk to the admin room, when they hear the doors hiss shut behind them.

Tommy whirls around, only to see the doors to the electrical room tightly shut. He runs over, and tries to pry the door open, only to find himself lacking in strength.  Once they finally reopen, he and Tubbo rush in. The sound of a vent closing fills the silence, and they turn the corner.

They smell her body before they see it. The stench of fresh death and copper cuts through the air, and she's still bleeding- her wounds are new, but she's undeniably dead. Her eyes are foggy, still open, frozen in an expression of sheer terror.

The boys rush to the cafeteria, and Tubbo is the one to slam his hand down on the button.

"I-I-" he begins to stutter, as everybody runs into the room."We- Tommy and I found Minx, she's- she's  _ dead- _ "

Niki drops onto the seat behind her, staring straight ahead with unfocused eyes.

Tommy chokes down his emotions, takes a deep breath, and asks, "Where was everyone before Tubbo pushed the button? Fundy?"  "I was in here," he says, almost immediately. "Err, Dream can vouch for me. We've been together the whole time."

Dream nods. "Yeah, Fundy's safe."  Tommy turns to Wilbur, shooting him a look that kind of says, 'i don't want to ask you this but you know i have to'. Wilbur just smiles at him. "I was in Navigations with Niki. Uhm, we had been in Weapons just a minute ago, and I saw her clearing the asteroids."  Niki is quiet for a moment before she stands, wiping her tears. "It's not Wilbur," she breathes, her voice cracking. "He could've killed me at any point. We were alone the whole time. I trust him."

"George?" Tommy asks, and the boy's head snaps up. "Uhm, I was in the security room. I don't think anybody ran past, so I kind of don't have an alibi."

Alarm bells ring in Tommy's head, but he says nothing. "Schlatt?"  "Medbay," he answers simply. "Uh, I walked past Fundy and Dream, if that counts." The two aforementioned boys nod.

Tommy takes a deep breath. "We found her-  _ Minx _ in the electrical room. Nobody went in, because the doors shut, but when they opened and Tubbo and I went inside, we heard the vent closing," he explains.  "The vent systems lead to a number of places, but the closest would be the security room, and I didn't once see the camera lights flashing. I think it was George."

_ "What?" _ George and Dream exclaim at the same time. "I was looking at the cameras the whole time!" George objects. "You probably just weren't looking close enough, I- It wasn't me! I'm not a murderer!"

Dream is starting to look anxious. "George wouldn't kill anybody, Tommy."  Tommy rolls his eyes. "Well, that's not George then. He's an impostor."

The whole room's eyes are on George.

"Guys, you- you've got to believe me," George stutters. "I didn't kill her! I swear, it wasn't me! You're making a  _ mistake!" _

The next thing they know, George is in the air lock.

He pounds on the reinforced glass with every ounce of strength in him, mutely pleading with them to let him out, but no sound escapes the room. Nervously, he looks from the airlocks to the window, growing more and more desperate.

Dream steps forward, but Fundy puts a hand on his shoulder. George begins yelling at seemingly Dream, still banging his fists against the glass, eyes locked onto him, until the airlock sets off.

**GeorgeNotFound was not An Impostor.**

**Two Impostors remain.**

Tommy stares blankly at the text.

They'd... gotten it wrong?

They'd sent George to his death, and he hadn't even done anything. They had executed him for nothing. For being innocent.

Dream sobs, drops to his knees in front of the glass and  _ cries. _ It's the first time Tommy's ever seen him so...  _ broken. _ It's terrifying.

Tubbo is staring into the room with shock.

They leave a few minutes later. Tommy has to prime the shields, after all.

Tubbo stares out of the window again, blankly almost, as Tommy fiddles with the shields. Footsteps sound past them briefly, and Tommy turns to Tubbo the second he's done. "Who just walked past?"  "Niki," Tubbo answers, presumably watching her retreating form walk through the hallway that leads into the Navigations room, and Oxygen control. Tommy nods. "We might as well head that way and go check the wires."

Removing the panel reveals that the wires have been cut here, too, and Tommy can't hide his unease. Tubbo bumps into his shoulder quietly, and smiles at him. "We'll be okay."

Tommy can't help but smile back. "Yeah. We'll be okay."

The emergency button sounds from the cafeteria.

Reacting off of impulse, Tommy grabs Tubbo's hand and runs down the hall, leading his friend along. When they get there, Wilbur stands at the table, panting and dishevelled.  "I just found Fundy," he manages to get out. "Dead.  _ Fuck, I just found Fundy. _ Fuck. Uhhh, he was in admin." 

"Tubbo and I were in Navigations," Tommy says almost immediately. "We also saw Niki heading through."

Niki, slowly becoming more emotionally stable, nods. "I, ehm, I went to weapons again, because I did not get time to finish the asteroids last time. I saw you and Tubbo in Shields."

Dream's voice sounds heavy. "I was in Reactor, doing my tasks."

Schlatt sounds oddly indifferent, but when doesn't he? "Upper engine. I came from security." Dream doesn't object, so Tommy says nothing.

Tubbo hums. "Uh, I have a theory."

"Maybe Wilbur killed Fundy and reported the body himself, because he thought someone would be near enough for him to blame?"

Niki immediately rises to his defense. "No, Wilbur could've killed me plenty of times. He wouldn't kill Fundy."  It hurts him to say, but Tommy can't just  _ not _ back Tubbo up. "Maybe he left you alive so you'd vouch for him."

There's something in Wilbur's eyes that's eerily calm. It unsettles Tommy. "You can eject me if you'd like," Wilbur says calmly. "But Fundy's death won't be avenged."

Wilbur ends up in the airlock.

He kneels calmly on the steel below him, with something in his expression akin to resignation.  Tears are streaming down Niki's face. She pleads with them to let him out, but Tommy tries his best to tune both her, and his own distress out- this is for their own safety.

This is for Tubbo's safety.

He can't risk it.

The airlock goes off.

  
  


**WilburSoot was not An Impostor.**

**Two Impostors remain.**

Niki  _ screams. _ Tommy's heart plummets in his chest, dropping for what seems like forever.

He had killed his brother.

It was his fault.

He stares out into the space where his brother had just been for seemingly forever. Afterwards, numbly, he lets Tubbo lead him to his next task. The button is pressed before he can even get on with it, and at the very least, Niki and Tubbo are still alive.

Dream is gone. Schlatt pushed the button. He's quiet for a moment, as if zoned out, before snapping back into reality and clearing his throat.  "This one wasn't a murder. Dream killed himself."

"Oh,  _ God," _ Tommy breathes, feeling sick to his stomach.

He was the one who accused George, and ejected him. He had effectively driven Dream to suicide.

Niki takes a moment to collect herself. Her mascara is still running down her cheeks. "I guess we just don't vote for anybody," she says.  Beside Tommy, Tubbo remains silent, probably from the shock of it all.

They don't have to throw anybody else in the airlock. That's at least one positive.

Tubbo suggests they all group up. 

Niki hasn't bothered to clean her mascara, smudged and trailing in tracks down her face. Tubbo's hair is messied, from where he's been running his hands through it.

Tommy must look like a goddamn mess. He's sent so many people to their fucking deaths today. He'd never see his brother again. He'd driven apart the closest people on the ship, all because of his selfish desire to stay alive. His stupid fucking habit of jumping to conclusions.

Schlatt has somehow remained perfectly calm. He's still wearing the fucking sweatshirt he went to sleep in last night. But, to be fair, he's always been more inclined to dress casually, since his horns physically couldn't fit in the spacesuit helmet.  They had tried. Lord willing, they had  _ tried. _

Niki has a task in Medbay. It's closest, so they follow her there. Tommy grips Tubbo's hand like it's a lifeline, because it feels like he's the only thing keeping Tommy from breaking into sobs then and there.

Something hurts.

Something hurts, a  _ lot. _

Oh.

Tubbo just stabbed him.

Tommy's eyes wander to Niki, who's also in the room. She's just been shot in the head. Schlatt stands over her corpse.

He should've known, is the last thing that runs through his head, as the world goes dark.

* * *

Tommy throws his headset off with a shout. "What the FUCK, Tubbo?!" he shrieks. "I trusted you! I stayed with you the WHOLE GAME!"

From across the room, Tubbo laughs. "Sorry! I really didn't want to kill you, but I didn't want you to get suspicious of me either!"

Dream and George are talking in hushed tones, and Minx waits patiently for Schlatt to take his headset off. The second he does, she starts yelling. "How could  _ all of you _ just ignore the fact that EVERY TIME he's the impostor,  **I** die first?!" Minx shouts. "It's literally so obvious,  _ every time, _ and you fuckers always get it wrong!"

After venting their stress, Wilbur calls for everyone to put their headsets back on, and he begins the game again.


End file.
